


Sensitivity

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye can't handle slivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Was intended to be a 10-min challenge drabble from mash-slash yahoo group.

Hawkeye yelled out in pain as BJ inspecting his injured hand. “Come on, you big baby. I barely touched it.” BJ said exasperated. “I swear if you don’t let me take this sliver out it’ll rot and you’ll lose your hand to gangrene.”

“Oh come on, Pierce! It’s only a small sliver,” Frank said from across the room.

“Yes, but my nerves are still emitting signals that there’s pain.” Hawkeye said biting at Franks’ bate. 

“Yes, they’re there, so sit still,” BJ said as he attempted to get rid of the foreign object in Hawkeye’s hand. Even though it was a sliver, it was still a tricky feat because Hawkeye liked to use his hands when he expressed his emotions. His wild waving made it hard for BJ to hold onto Hawkeye’s hand for more than a few seconds. 

Frank walked over to have a look at the injury. “Well, that’s so small I can barely see it! It’s tiny! No more than a paper cut!” Frank said and then laughed. “Don’t be such a wuss, Pierce.” 

“I’m a surgeon. Surgeon’s have sensitive fingers. Which I guess makes you a farmer!” Hawkeye retorted.

Frank laughed again. “You wouldn’t know much about being either! Can’t you take a little pain? Be a man!” Frank said with a smirk.

“Oh, I can take pain, only not in my hand, or arm or leg! We should just rule out my whole body while we’re at it.” Hawkeye said. He let out another yelp and BJ yelled in triumph. He held up the tweezers so they could both see the exceedingly tiny sliver. 

“That’s nothing!” Frank said when he saw it. ”I had one an inch long in my own hand once.” 

“How good of you to share,” Hawkeye said rolling his eyes.

“I’m leaving. I can’t take anymore of this sniveling,” Frank said and stalked out of the tent in a huff. 

BJ got rid of the offending piece of wood and he turned back to take Hawkeye’s hand. “Let me kiss it and make sure all the pain goes away,” BJ said with a predatory smile.

“Yeah, okay as long as we’re not near any wooden structures. I mean look what happened the last time!” Hawkeye said indicating with his hand. 

“The whole place is a wooden structure,” BJ said smiling as he pushed Hawkeye back onto the bed.

“Well, just not in the supply shed then,” Hawkeye smiled as he let himself be sprawled out on the cot. He accepted BJ’s kisses with pleasure.


End file.
